


Trouble in Paradise

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Elsa, Chris heads to Jeremy's for the night. What's the worse that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

It was the same thing every night when Chris went home from the set of the Avengers: Age of Ultron. He would walk in, put his bags down and be met with a sour faced Elsa. It was like he couldn't catch a break.

"Where have you been?"

Elsa's accusing voice came shooting from the shadows as Chris picked up his daughter kissing her head as she smiled at him.

"I was at work. It's where I've been all day."

He replied calmly, not being in the mood to have an argument, but Elsa wouldn't drop it.

"You're late. You're always late. We were supposed to going to dinner with my parents tonight. Are you seeing someone else?!"

Chris gritted his teeth together in an effort not to lose his temper in front of India.

"Baby. Go draw Daddy a picture will I talk to Mommy?"

His daughter nodded and wiggled down running off to her room. Chris turned on Elsa and hissed through his teeth.

"Are you fucking joking me? I've not once strayed from you and yet you're asking me this because I have difficult work times? Which you know off? You make me sick!"

He spat the words at her and ran his hand through his long blonde hair. Anger was clear on the Australian's face.

"I'm going out."

He grabbed his jacket, Elsa throwing insults at his back.

...

Closing the door and climbing into his car, Chris put the key into the ignition, starting it up with a rumble. He couldn't say how long he drove for, he only knew he needed someone to talk to. Scarlett was at a scan and the guys had said they were busy.. Unless..

Chris rubbed his face before scrolling through his phone contacts, smiling a little at a familiar name. Jeremy. Pressing the call button, he sighed and lifted the phone to his ear, waiting till the other muffled voice spoke.

"Hey Jer... Are you free for a drink?"

...

Jeremy groaned as he heard his phone ring, rolling over as he woke up, grabbing the phone, prepared to scream at whoever was on the other end until he saw the caller ID. Chris? Chris never called him. Especially not after work when he was spending time with his family. He hit the answer call and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Chris.. Buddy.. What's up? How's the family..?"

"Sorry mate, did I wake ya? India is fine, thanks. Are you free?"

Chris probed the question tentatively, his accent rolling off his tongue. Jeremy gave a small chuckle at that. The silence on the other end of the line made him frown as he sat up, muffling his yawn and getting up.

"Uh, yea. I sort of was. But thank you, I didn't want to sleep yet."

He allowed the lie roll off his tongue, realizing how upset Chris sounded as he got up and shuffled through to the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

"Chris, is there something wrong? And yea I'm free. Scarlett and Tom ditched on me for their partners so."

He sipped his coffee as he listened to Chris. This was the first time he had never heard Chris talk about Elsa.

"You sure? You sound half asleep. Scarlett said she had a scan, I think? Do you want to go out or shall I come to yours.. ?"

Jeremy listened to the knocking down the other end of the line and chuckled a little bit.

"Let me wake up properly and I'm good to go. Soccer Aid wore me out. Been sleeping on and off randomly. And by the sounds of the small screams I can hear, probably best you come here. Just don't lead them to my house or I will burn you. I got enough practice doing that in Hansel and Gretel."

He made his coffee carefully, heading through to the living room and curling up on the couch and sipping it gently.

"Yea that's what she told me... It wouldn't be a pregnancy scan would it?"

A loud laugh crackled down the phone and Jeremy cracked a small smile.

"Give me...ten and I'll be there. I think so, last I checked it was. See you soon."

...

True to his word, Chris arrived promptly at his friends house in the allocated time. Jeremy jumped at the knock, having been half-asleep over his coffee.

"'S open!"

He stumbled through to the hallway, the lights off as he lurked at the bottom of the hallway.

"You seem agitated... what's up? Coffee or beer?"

He headed through into the kitchen, turning the lights on dim so Chris could see but so that the light was not too bright for his own eyes; he was sensitive when he was waking up. He heard the click of the door when Chris shut it.

"Coffee will do. Besides you look like you need it. Did Soccer aid tired you out that much?"

Jeremy sipped his now cold coffee before making a new one along with Chris's.

"You'd be surprised at how easily twenty minutes running on a pitch wears you out. also the flying to and from England and the US. I need to hibernate. now tell me. What's wrong?"  
He slid the coffee across the breakfast bar and smiled softly.

"Elsa thinks I'm seeing someone else because sometimes work runs over. I call and text to let her know, still she doesn't believe me."

"I tried to warn you before you got involved with her."

He shrugged a little before nodding.

"So seriously, she doesn't believe you? Try taking a picture of yourself on the set next to a clock. She can't argue you then. You have proof."

Chris smiled at him before taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's like..she's on my case every day. When I go home I just want to relax, spend time with my kids. Apparently that isn't possible.."

Jeremy shrugged and gave a small shrug.

"Why do you think I swing for men?"

He froze when he realized what he had said before he turned to look out of the window. Chris almost choked on his coffee.

"I..What? Not that I have a problem with it mate. I.. I kind of..."

Chris drifted off, his hand lightly touching Jeremy's before he withdrew it.

"You kinda what?"

"Well, there's this guy I have a crush on. I have no clue what it is."

"Oooh do tell your gay bestie everything."

Chris let out a laugh before settling down.

"Well, he's flamboyant, sassy as hell, sassier than Tom, would you believe? He always knows how to cheer me up no matter what..."

He drifted off when he saw the look on Jeremy's face.

"Who is he? I have to meet him!"

Chris got up and held his hand out for Jeremy to take. The elder took it and let Chris tug him away. A frown crossed his face when Chris turned him around, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I don't underst- oh..."

"I've always had a crush on you Jer..."

Jeremy turned around and cut Chris off, slamming their lips together.


End file.
